Systems for creating and embossing greeting cards are known such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,123 and 6,349,639. However, these devices are often larger, expensive and/or require pre-scored card stock to function. The technology exists for users to create and print greeting cards on high quality card stock at home with a home computer and printer. However, the card stock, as a heavier bond paper, is often difficult to crease into a standard greeting card configuration. As card stock is often more expensive than regular paper, this can discourage users from attempting to make their own greeting cards at home. Embossing card stock while aesthetically pleasing can also pose similar problems. Thus, a simple, less expensive device that can crease and emboss card stock without pre-scoring is desirable.